Night Chaos
by twirltheflag
Summary: I've only read two books so far, so be kind; I'M FLYING BY THE SEAT OF MY PANTS! Paramore's life has been disturbed by dark dreams, bloody monsters & a mystery boy. She must now learn who she is, what's happened & whose side she's on. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

~Info and Part 1~

Name: Paramore Kasumi

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Appearance: Waist-length, straight ebony hair with violet streaks, bangs down to her cheeks. Ice blue eyes. Pale skin.

Personality: A wee bit anti-social, prefers to keep to herself, a few hours off from being nocturnal. Loves nature, singing, swimming, black flowers, the moon and painting and art.

Background: Lives in Toronto, Ontario in Canada. Has been raised by her birth dad and, eventually, her step-dad (Yeah. She has two dads. No laughing). Knows absolutely nothing about her mom. She's always had social problems and got into fights at school. Pair that with her ADHD and dyslexia, and you get the reasons as to why she's home schooled.. Works at a night club as a singer.

And now we began…

….

It was night time.

I couldn't see the stars.

Yet, I could see the moon. The new moon; A black mass with a ring of silver around it.

The lake looked like oil.

The wet grass shined black.

The weeping willow looked like a creepy, looming silhouette.

It was raining, lightly, but I wasn't wet at all.

My hair was down, blowing in the cold, silent breeze.

A black rose was pinned in my hair.

I wore a black, single-shouldered tunic that went down to my knees. A gold, braided rope was around my waist and the excess fabric from the tunic was draped over my shoulder.

My bare feet enjoyed the cold dew that adorned the grass.

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, sighing.

This place gave me peace. It was perfect.

Then, I heard rocks come from behind me.

I made the mistake of turning around to see what was going n.

What I saw shocked me.

Lightning hit the earth, sparking flames. Waters raged, bringing down entire skyscrapers. The earth cracked open, engulfing the things of the surface while, also, letting the dead rise and tear things apart with their boney, skeletal hands.

Buildings. Streets. Homes. Apartments. Everything was crashing down around me and my sanctuary.

It frightened me.

And yet, as much as hate to admit it, there was a tiny part of me that was… thrilled.

Anytime anyone made me feel horrible or angry, I wanted this to happened. And I had been hurt a lot.

At the front of all the chaos, was a dark figure.

The figure was male, only a few inches taller than me. All I could really see of his physical features was that he had a white, ragged scare under his left eye.

He lifted his hand, offering it to me.

Then, a dark, heavy voice rang in my head.

_Take his hand. Take his hand. Take his hand and become who you were meant to be.  
><em>

One part of me nagged, twitched and longed to take the hand.

The other screamed that I couldn't.

The voices in my head screamed and yelled, pulling me two different ways.

Before I could decided weather to take his hand, light sliced through the darkness, forcing me to cover my eyes.

But, when the light hit the dark figure, he just disappeared.

"Honey, it's noon. Please, get up."

I, reluctantly, cracked my eyes open, and found my dad opening my curtains, letting the mid-day sun in.

I had really sensitive eyes, so the sudden light really hurt. I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Oh, no you don't."

Dad ripped my blanket off of my bed before patting my feet and telling me to get up again.

This was our usual routine. Happened all the time.

I, slowly, sat up and stretched before wandering into my bathroom and taking a nice, cold shower to wake me up.

Once I was done washing up, I went back into my room.

I pulled on some black skinny jeans before tying my black rose converses on. I pulled on my black and purple "Hard Rock Café" T-shirt that I had gotten the trip to Japan we took one year previous.

I tied my soaking hair up into a high ponytail and let the bangs fall over my eyes.

I walked down the hall find my birth dad, Kotsu, fixing me some eggs and my step dad, Marvin, working on his laptop at the dinning room table.

I took a seat next to Marvin and, instantly, rested my head on the table.

That's when I felt Marvin, gently, tug on my ponytail, raising my head back up.

"Not before you say good morning."

I smiled to myself as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Marvin."

That's when my dad dished up my eggs and set them in front of me.

I gave him a hug and a kiss too before diving into my eggs.

Suddenly, dad set a little bottle down next to my plate.

I sighed and said, "Dad, I'm telling you, there has to be something wrong with these 5-hour Energy Drinks. Why am I still drinking them?"

"Because you refuse to go to bed early and this is the alternative."

"Dad, it's not my choice. I just can't seem to fall asleep earlier than 2 a.m."

Marvin looked at me and asked, "You mean you're having trouble falling asleep?"

"Yeah, something like that."

My dads exchanged knowing looks, as they had every time we got on this type of subject since I was 6. I always used to ask them what they knew that I didn't, but they'd never give me a straight answer so, eventually, I gave up.

I was about to fall asleep in my eggs so I gave in and gulped down the 5-hour Energy.

My dad started cooking for himself and asked, "You have to work tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Be sure you get your homework done before you have to go."

"I will."

I finished my eggs and put my plate in the dish washer.

I started walking back up to my room.

I looked back and saw my dads give each other some hugs and kisses.

I smiled, happy that they were happy.

This was my life. And it was pretty good.

Then, things changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After I finished my home work, I went over to the night club where I worked.

All my friends greeted me and cheered me to the stage.

I sang so loud that night, I'm pretty sure all of Toronto heard me.

It was the last song of the night.

_I tried to kill the pain  
>But only brought more<br>So much more  
>I lay dying<br>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming<br>Am I too lost to be saved  
>Am I too lost?<em>

My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<p>

Suddenly, my mind flashed to my house & it felt like some thing was wrong. I shook my head and continued singing.

Do you remember me  
>Lost for so long<br>Will you be on the other side  
>Or will you forget me<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved<br>Am I too lost?

Suddenly, a voice rang in my head. _Paramore!_ I thought it was just my ADHD, so I did my best to ignore it.

My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<p>

All through out the instramentel break, my mind flashed to my house. My dad's, staring up at something that scared them. Throwing their possessions at it, trying to get it away. They backed into a corner. They held each other tightly, crying into each other.

I want to die!

The voice. _Paramore! Don't waist time! Go to them!_

My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<p>

Again. _Paramore, what you are seeing is not a nightmare that you used to have that will never come true. It's happening right now!_

My wounds cry for the grave  
>My soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ  
>Tourniquet<br>My suicide

As the final instramental started play, the voice screamed at me. _GO!_

I ran off the stage and dashed out of the club through the back door.

I ran through the streets and ally ways of Ontario.

I ran down my street, dashed up the stairs of our apartment building and burst through our door.

All the lights were off.

It was deathly quiet.

It smelled like someone had been heavily smoking. And, by "heavily smoking", I mean they had been smoking 20 cigarettes or 10 cigars at 1 time.

I took one step and my converse was, immediately, dirty with soot.

The whole house was covered in soot.

"Dad? Marvin?"

I slowly stepped throughout the house, calling for them.

Then, I saw something that horrified me; a corner of the wall that wasn't black with ash. Instead it had the outline of two human bodies.

I fell to my knees, crying, pounding my fist on the floor, cursing myself for not coming home sooner. Or for not being home at all.

'Why? Why did this happen?'

_I'm sorry, Paramore. I'm so, so sorry._

'Who are you?'

_That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is this; what killed them is after you._

'What do I do?'

_Think back. What did you're father tell you to do in case of an emergency?_

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day that we move into our apartment.

I saw my dads, pointing to the hallway closet that no one used.

_Paramore, if anything ever happens to us, come to this closet. It has everything you'll need if anything ever happens to us._

I snapped my eyes open and dashed to the closet, throwing it open.

Inside was a heavy-duty, hooded wind breaker, duffle bag and a messenger bag. The duffle was full of clothes and toiletries that I thought had gone missing. The messenger bag had my passport, three wallets stuffed with cash, both American and Canadian, a map that lead from Ontario to a location in Long Island, NY, and weekly schedules for ferry boats, trains and buses. There was also and the envelope had been written on; "READ ONLY WHEN YOU ARE SOMEWHERE SAFE". The hoodie had a note attached to it that said, "DON'T TAKE THIS OFF UNTIL YOU GET THERE AND ALWAYS HIDE YOUR FACE."

I threw the wind-breaker on and pulled the hood over my face. I grabbed the duffle and the messenger bag and ran out of the apartment.

I ran through the city, again, until I came to to docks. I looked at the ferry schedules and saw that the next boat from Ontario to New York left in half and hour.

I rushed to the ticket counter, threw my passport and money up. The teller looked shocked at my ergency but she still hurried and didn't question.

Once I got my ticket, I grabbed my passport and bags & ran onto the ship.

All the passengers seemed to be grouped at the front of the boat so I went to the back.

I found a bench, sat down, grabbed the letter from my messenger bag and opened it.

It was written in my father's hand-writing. I had to force my tears back so that I could read.

_Paramore,_

_If you're reading this, then it must mean that something horrible has happened. We've been attacked or kidnapped. Hell, we're probably dead._

_You must be so very confused right now. I'm hoping that this letter will answer all your questions._

_Let me start from the beginning._

_Your ADHD. Your anger-management. Your dyslexia. Your late nights and lack of sleep. None of these things are medical problems. These are gifts from your mother._

_Your mother was a beautiful woman that I met in the theater program at our college. I hadn't realized I was gay yet, so we dated for a long time. _

_We hadn't even been together for a year before I realized I was homosexual. I told your mother and she told me that she was pregnant with you._

_And she, also, told me who she really was. Your mother was no ordinary person. She wasn't even human. Your mother was an immortal. A Goddess of Greek Mythology. Nyx, the Goddess of the night_

_When I had heard everything, I had made a decision and promised your mother that I would take care of you with my life. She told me that it would be a lot of stress but I didn't care; you were my baby girl and, from the first moment I laid eye on you, I knew you were going to be special, and not just because you were a demi-god._

_ADHD and dyslexia are common characteristics found in demi-gods. Your ADHD will keep you alive in any battle that may come and your dyslexia may make it difficult to read English but, if you look at Greek writing, you'll be able to read it. Promise._

_The insomnia and the love of night can only come for mother. The mother of the night. That is why it's your favorite time of night. That's why you sleep late and awake at night. And the anger management comes from your ancestor. Your mother's mother. The mother of chaos. Caligo._

_These characteristics of a demi-god are incredible things but the can attract horrible things. Demi-gods are always being hunted by someone or something._

_That is what has happened to us. Something is hunting you and we got caught in the line of fire._

_Since this had happened, you have to get to a safe place._

_You need to get to camp Half-Blood at long island._

_Once you are there, you will be safe and there will be those who will protect you, help you and train you._

_I know that this must be difficult to swallow, sweetheart and, believe me, I really didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted to tell you right to your face but there never seemed to be a good time._

_Marvin and I apologize for anything we have done to hurt you._

_And don't hold any of this against your mother; I know you really wanted to see her just once, but Zeus, the King of The Gods, passed a law the forbade any god from seeing their half-god off-spring. None of this is your mothers fault._

_The road before you is going to be difficult, Paramore, but remember two things._

_You are not alone._

_And we love you. Marvin, your mother and I all love you with all our hearts._

_-Kotsu_

I folded the letter back up.

I didn't cry.

I didn't scream.

I wasn't sad or angry.

I was shocked.

And extremely confused.

But what was bothering me the most was that fact that… I felt like I was being watched…. from up above.

I snapped my head around and looked up.

The sky was dark. No planes. No night birds. Not even a cloud.

But I still felt watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I had traveled for an entire day.

I walked.

I hitchhiked.

I took buses.

I took trains.

I took taxi's.

Finally, I was close to my destination.

So place in the wilderness of long island.

I had hitched a ride from a woman with a Red Honda.

The woman was rather pretty. Long, red hair, flawless skin and she wore a long dress that, was, maybe, too long; I couldn't even see her feet.

Her car stunk of dead flesh, but the woman said that this was her husbands car and he liked hunting, so the dead smell came from all the years of kills.

Once I was a descent distance away from the destination, I thanked the woman, got out and started walking.

When the woman didn't start driving again, I turned back to her and waved, letting her know I was going.

Then, I realized the dead smell was still going strong and, maybe, getting strong.

I felt something went on my hand.

My hand was covered with red paint from the woman's car.

No, not red paint.

I was blood.

Her car was covered with blood.

I heard a car door open and slam close behind me.

I turned around, shielding my eyes against the head lights.

What I could see was the womans lower body walking around to the front of her car.

No. Not walking. More like… slithering.

"I know who you are, Parmore Kasumi. I know what you have done. What you have taken. Taking things that aren't yours. And from the gods, no less. You're a very bad child. And I just love bad children. They are so… delicious."

She ripped her dress off, revealing her half-snake, half -human body and her razor sharp teeth.

My eyes widened in fear.

This was Lamia. A vampire like demon who devoured naughty children.

I started backing away, very afraid.

"I-I swear, I-I didn't-t steal any-anything. C-certainly n-not from the g-gods."

"Lying just makes you an even naughtier child. Which make you all the more delicious."

She licked her sticky lips.

I fumbled around in my messenger bag, looking for anything that may help me.

I felt my swiss army knife.

There was no way that it would kill her.

But, maybe, it would slow her down.

I, quietly flicked it open and waited.

Lamia's tail slithered closer to my legs.

'Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!'

I threw the arm knife down, piercing right through the demons tail.

She screech in pain and anger and I made a break for it.

I ran as hard as I could, not daring to look back.

I was never much of a runner but, if there was a race going on that night, I would've been a new track star. And I had no idea where it had come from but I didn't question it; it was keeping me alive.

I ran through the woods heading towards my destination as I heard screech coming from all around me.

Suddenly, I saw a gate way that was made out of tree and, carved into the top tree, were the words "Camp Half-Blood".

That was wear my dads wanted me to go.

I pushed myself a little harder telling myself that I was almost there.

Right before I got to the gate way, Lamia sprang from the bushes and blocked my way.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty. Stabbing me in my beautiful tail. Oh, I can taste you already."

She wimped her tail out and it wrapped around my ankle, pulling me down.

She started dragging me towards her. I struggled, trying to find something grab and use to pull myself out of her grasp but there was nothing but dirty and broken sticks.

She leaned over me, drooling all over my clothes, making me cringe in disgust. Her reeked off flesh and blood, making me turn my head away.

"The gods will pay me greatly for this!"

I could feel her stretch her mouth wide open, ready to eat me.

Tears slipped from my tightly closed eyes.

'Sorry dad. Sorry Marvin. See you up there.'

Suddenly, I heard a sickening slice.

Lamia screeched and her grip of my ankle slacked.

I summer-salted away and looked.

There was another swiss army knife sticking out of her tail.

Suddenly, colored balls dropped down and started releasing colored smoke.

The smoke bomb fireworks blinded Lamia, making her even more made.

Suddenly, I heard something sliced into the ground behind me.

I looked.

And there, stuck in the ground, glinting in the moonlight, was a silver sword.

I thought I heard some whisper, "Take the sword." But when I looked to see who had said it, no one was there.

Just then, this weird self-defense thing start kicking in and time seemed to slow down.

I ran for the sword, hearing Lamia screeching after me.

I gripped the sword with two hands and jerked it from the ground.

I turned and shoved it towards Lamia as she descended upon me.

Time froze as we both grunted in pain.

Lamia was biting into my neck, making me bleed heavily.

My sword had stabbed her right through the chest.

After a few minutes, she was reduced to ash.

The blood started slipping down my skin, staining my clothes.

I started feeling light headed.

'Need to… get… into… camp.'

I start stumbling towards that gateway.

Everything started spinning and it was starting to become impossible to keep my balance.

I let the sword slip out of my hand and crash to the ground.

I was five steps away from the gateway before my legs gave way.

I was expecting to hit the ground but, instead, I was greeted by warm, strong, _human_ arms.

I tried to look to see who it was that caught me but my vision was so skewed that their shadowed face twisted before my eyes until my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I was beginning to regain consciousness.

My neck was aching like all hell.

My legs felt like lead.

I had cuts and bruises all over my body.

I cracked my eyes open.

I was in a makeshift cot made out of a cotton sheet stretched over a wood frame.

I looked around. I found myself in a cabin that had cotton curtains instead of walls. Cots just like mine were lined up along the two longest side of the cabin.

" 'Bout time you wake up."

The loud voice made my head spin.

I lulled my head to the side to see the owner of the voice; a hefty man with a round face that was framed with dark blackish-purplish hair. His red face and his miss matching clothes (tiger-print hawaiian shirt, kahki shorts and purple shoes) clued me in that he had been drinking and that he was drunk or hungover.

He lowered a goblet down to me.

I struggled to sit up and the man didn't bother to give me a hand.

Once I was up right, I took the goblet in my shaky hands and brought it to my lips.

It tasted like… like root beer milk. My favorite drink.

Once I had a sip, I look into the goblet to find a milky-yellow liquid. It didn't look like root beer milk at all.

I smell it and the root beer milk smell was there.

I looked at the goblet, perplexed.

"Good Gods, it's nectar, you brat."

I looked at the man, shocked that he would call me a brat without knowing single thing about me.

After he scowled at me, I shrugged him off and started to bring the goblet to my lips again when I heard a new voice say, "Careful, young one; too much of anything has great consequences, especially when it comes to nectar."

I looked to ward the door of the cabin and saw something that made my jaw drop.

It had come from a man with brown hair and eyes…. And from the waist down, he had the body of a white stallion.

I was so shocked, the goblet slipped from my hand.

Tiger-print man caught the goblet before it hit the ground and spilled everywhere. He mumbled something about clumsy brats.

The horse-man clopped up to the end of my bed.

"I apologize for him. He's really not as bad as he seems; he's just a little cranky about his probation."

Tiger-print shot the horse man a glare but returned to sipping his Coke.

The horse-man went down onto his front knees and held his hand out to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young one. I am Chiron."

I, hesitantly, took his hand. He pressed the back of my hand to his forehead before kissing it.

I let my hand fall to my side as Chiron stood back up. He gestured to tiger-print and said, "You may call him Mr. D. And who might you be, young one?"

"Um… Paramore…. Kasumi…."

"Paramore. A beautiful name."

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Cut the crap horse-man." Mr. D glared me and asked, "What's you're business here?"

"Uh… well… er…" I started looking around for my hoodie. I found under my cot and pulled it out. I slipped my dad's letter from my pocket and handed it to Chiron. "This might give you a better explanation than I will."

Chiron took the letter, quiet confused, and opened it up. Mr. D rolled his eyes and went to Chiron's side, reading over his shoulder.

There were both silent as they read. And remind silent for many moments after they finished.

Mr. D returned to his seat and Coke, apparently not caring. But Chiron just looked at me sympathetically. I knew he meant well but it was still irritating.

"How did you get here?"

"Any way possible. I took a ferry to cross the lake and then I took buses, taxi's, trains, and, when I couldn't reach those, I walked. I even hitch hiked."

"But how did you get so badly injured without anyone seeing."

"I got a ride from the wrong person. Lamia."

"Lamia?"

"Yeah. She picked my up and took me the rest of the way until I was positive that I could , when I got out, she started chasing me. I was almost positive that I was done for but, then… something distracted her…. And I found a sword in the ground so… I managed to stab her but she still bit me." I started rubbing my neck where the bite marks were. Bandages were wrapped over the wounds but, some how, I could still feel the bite marks through the bandages.

Suddenly, Mr. D broke in. "You're saying you 'found' a sword? Where did it come from?"

"I don't know."

"What distracted her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why was she after you?"

"I… don't-"

"You are useless!"

"Mr. D! Go easy on the poor child! After all she's been through? I'm sure that the situation was confusing for her. Perhaps she will remember these things later. For now, we shoulder get her settled in and comfortable."

Mr. D didn't say a word. He just marched off, angrily.

"I'm very sorry Paramore."

" 's fine."

He sighed and said, "Well, can you stand."

"… Yeah, but I can't walk… at least, not far…"

"Very well."

He knelt down onto his knees and said, "Get on."

"… Are you sure?"

"Of course." His smile was sweet.

I, shakily, stood up and wobbled over to Chiron. I sat on his back sideways with both my feet hanging off his left side.

"Ready."

I nodded.

He slowly and careful stood up and clopped out of the cabin.

Chiron started showing me around the camp. He showed me that main cabin, where he and Mr. D stayed. He showed me the stables, the fighting, ground, everything. And, while he was showing me these things, I noticed that the camp was… empty.

"Excuse me… but… where is everyone?"

"A majority of the campers only stay here for the summer. There are a few who stay here throughout the year but their on errands right now. You'll have the whole camp to yourself for about a month. Then, things will get very eventful. Do you think you can survive with out too much company until then?"

"Yes. In fact, I prefer solitude."

He light chuckled and said, "You are your mother's daughter."

I couldn't help but think; 'What does that mean?'

He took me through the rest of the camp and then started taking me deeper into the woods, quiet a ways from the residential cabins that he had pointed out to me.

Finally, he said, "Here we are."

Where we were was a huge cabin. The wood was shining and black and, while there were supports for the roof, the walls were replaced by black curtains.

"What is this place?"

Chiron looked back at me and said, "Your mother built this for you."

Chiron lowered himself down so that I could get back on my feet.

I wobbled into my cabin. I expected it to be pitch black inside but, in truth, it was bright golden from the setting sun. The roof was made entirely of glass, giving me a perfect view of the sky. The kind size bed was in the of the room and had black silk sheets.

It was my perfect room.

I turned back Chiron, silently asking if it was, really, all mine. And he, kindly, nodded. Then, he said, "For now, I will leave you to get rested. Your belongings will be brought to you as soon as possible."

With that, he clopped away.

I, heavily walked into my cabin and fell right onto the bed, still exhausted from my journey and the drama.

I looked up through my glass starlight, wondering the same thing I had wondered all the time since this whole thing began; 'What am I doing here?'

I lulled my head to the side and looked at my night stand, ready to close my eyes and returned to sleep.

But, then, I noticed a black, folded up piece of paper.

'What?'

I pushed myself up and grabbed the paper, slowly unfolding.

And there it was, written in white out. The message that, ultimately, made things go from bad to worse.

_At 11:00 tonight, canoe your way over to the small island. I'll be waiting._


End file.
